The new student in the classroom
by Alaskan Malamute
Summary: As Antonio gets a new homeroom, he befriends two girls in the class. Then he later finds out he likes one of the girls.


Summary: As Antonio gets shift to a new class order, two unlikely girls become friends then he falls in love with one of them by the in of the day

Pairings: Belgium X Spain, France X Seychelles, Prussia X Hungary

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

"Ok, class settle down" the teacher said. "We had a new student, his name is Antonio" "Hula, Class"

Antonio said to the class."Antonio, sit wherever you like" the teacher said as she turned to write some notes on the board. Antonio could see there were no seats, but in the back was a empty next to a light brown mixed with dirty blonde girl with a green ribbon holding it in place. Antonio walked over to the seat." May I sit here" Antonio asked. The girl look up the notes that she wrote," You can sit, I don't mind" she said, putting a smile on her face then back to her notes." My name is Bella and this Elizabeth" Bella said as she point to the in front of her. Her friend had long, brown hair with curls at the end, green eyes. Bella had green eyes, but beautiful green eyes like green meadow. "Well, you know my name but if offend me so help me; I will beat you with a frying pan" Elizabeth said turning back in her chair. Last five mintues, Bella thought."Class, as you knows you be doing a science project with a partner, so please check the board after class" the teacher said. Ding! Everyone from the class look at the board."Hey, Antonio we going to be partners" said Bella. Elizabeth said "You're lucky; Bella is the smartest person in the class". Antonio walks to Bella and Elizabeth. "Hey guys, would you like to sit with me at lunch with my friends and what your next class?" Antonio asked both of them." Yes and art class" Elizabeth said as she turn in the opposite direction. "Bella, what about your next class?" Antonio asked. "Oh, gym" Bella said in response. "I have the same class as you" Antonio said as the both of them entered the gym. "See you soon" Bella said as she walks to the girls' locker room. "Antonio this way" Francis said, Francis is one of his best friends who dating a girl, he didn't know.

"Bella, do you know what we going to play to day?" Bella's friend, Michelle said. "Probably football" Bella said putting the green ribbon."Yeah, you might be right" Michelle said."Girls, come in the gym now" Coach Ludwig shouted in the girls' locker room. There was only like eight girls in the whole school. There only 4 girls (Michelle, Natalia, Lin, Bella) in gym class." Let's go" Bella shouted as the first to go out the locker following behind her was Michelle, Lin, Natalia. The girls walk towards the bleachers; Bella heard her name being call. She looks up to see was calling her name, Antonio was waving his hand for her to come to sit next to him. Bella walk towards him and sat down to him." So, what do you think we playing, bell" Francis asked." Francis, two things, First we probably play football..."Antonio face lit up." Second don't call me Bell, you bastard" Bella said turning red as a tomato. "Hey, Bella guess you meet one of my friends that you were supposed to mean at lunch and look like tomato" Antonio said with a goofy simile." You mean the blonde jerk and if I was you I would wipe simile off you face also don't say I like a tomato" Bella said turning back to natural skin color."Um...what do you mean wipe the simile off my face?" Antonio asked.

"Coach Ludwig is the reason" Bella and Francis said at the time while Francis his chin on Bella's Shoulder." You get off of me or I will beat you with football" Bella said as Francis moved his chin away as he was about to be swat at by Bella. "Class, were going to play football, understand" coach Ludwig shouted at the whole class."Okay, I am going to choose two team captains. Antonio and Francis you are team captains, remember you have to put two girls on your team" Ludwig shouted. "Antonio, go first" Ludwig said. Antonio search the crowd of said with his goofy grin. Bella got up from the bench and walk over to stand people."Bella"Antonio next to Antonio. "Why do you choose me?" "Because you're my friend, that's what" Antonio said with a big goofy grin. After Francis and Antonio pick people to put on their teams. On Antonio's team was Bella, Lin, Im, and of course, Antonio. On Francis team was Arthur, Michelle, Natalia and their team captain. "Let's us play then" shouted Coach Ludwig. Everyone got in position. "Start now" coach Ludwig said dropping the football in the middle. Francis got the ball first, running with it but Bella took the ball from him. "How does it feel to lose to a girl now" Bella shout as she ran to the other side of the field Antonio chuckled as run few meters away from her. "Bella pass it to me" Antonio shouts for her to hear. Bella kick the football to Antonio and motion to kick back ball to her on she gets closer to the goal. Bella was approaching the goal, "Antonio passes it" Bella shout. Antonio passes the football to her. Bella made a swift kick in went in the goal." GOAL 1 to 0" shouted coach Ludwig. "That's was amazing, Bella how do you how play football?" Antonio asked rushed behind her. "It's my second favorite sport" Bella said ran to their side of their field. Almost the last ten minutes then lunch, Antonio thought. "Ready to make this shot and make Francis cry" Bella said with a cat-like grin. " Man, you want to beat him so hard" Antonio said before the tie-breaker start." Play and this is you're last game then changes in to you're uniforms" coach Ludwig shouted. Antonio had the football. "Antonio passes it to me" Bella shouted. Man she was fast, Antonio thought. Antonio passes the football to Bella who kick in the goal post. "Yeah you did Bella, you made Francis cry" Antonio said hugging Bella. "Into the locker rooms" coach Ludwig shouted. Francis saw this blooming romance between Antonio and Bella. Do I like Bella...Yes I do, Antonio thought. "Um...I better go" Bella said hiding her blushing running to the girl's locker room. Once the boys were in their locker room so did the girls. Francis said something to Im. "Hey Antonio we all saw what's happen between Bella and you" Im said as his curl went in to a smiley face. "Me liking Bella, Maybe I like her or not what's you're problem" Antonio said putting on his uniform, then getting his books together. "Hey Bella do you like Antonio?" Michelle asked putting on her school uniform." Well...there's no chance of hiding it, I like him okay happy now' Bella said fixing her ribbon and gathering her books. "Well I guess I should tell you this, I dating Francis" Michelle said ready to defend herself from Bella's blow."Oh I so happy for you and that stupid blonde" Bella said hugging Michelle.

_Ding_! Everyone flutter out the locker room to the lunch. Bella couldn't wait to meet Antonio's other friend. If stupid the same way as Francis. "Bella don't you want me to walk to the lunch room" Antonio ask as he ran behind Bella. "I thought you were walking with Francis" Bella said as she looked at Antonio walking next to him. He doesn't like me, I know he doesn't, Bella thought. "Hey, Bella were here" Antonio said opening the door for Bella. "Thank you, Antonio" Bella said as push some of hair away from her face. "Antonio over here" shouted a platinum blonde waving his hand from a table where Michelle and Francis were sitting. Antonio walking over there grabbing Bella's hand then Elizabeth scared Bella. "So who are you're friends, Antonio" Elizabeth said walking behind Bella and Antonio. "Hey introduce me to your new friends" the platinum blonde said. "Bella that's the guy I like help me" Elizabeth whispered in Bella's ear. Antonio all ready took his sit next to the platinum blonde. "Antonio that's the girl I like help me" the platinum blonde whispered in to Antonio's ear. "Bella and Elizabeth this is Gilbert" Antonio said. "Well hello, Gilbert" Bella said as she sat down. "Bella it the brothers again help us" Lin shouted as she walk over to Bella. "Okay I am coming, excuse me" Bella said as she got up from the table and walk over the brothers. "Hey Antonio you been eyeing that girl, Bella" Francis said putting a smirk on his face. "Fine, I like her are you happy and I was going to ask her today at the end of the day" Antonio said hiding his blush. "Well if we going to play this game, I like Elizabeth " Gilbert said blushing too." Wait you like me but I like you too" Elizabeth said grinning like she as if she got hurt someone. "So would you go out with me?" Gilbert asked. "Yes, I will be honored" Elizabeth said. "Okay, wait did I miss?" Bella said as she sat down. "Elizabeth and Gilbert are dating now and Ant-Ow that hurt" Francis said being kicked in foot by Michelle made him forget what to say. "Well I am happy for you two" Bella said talking to the couple. Oh so lovely, Antonio thought. "Oh Bella, Michelle and I need to go to math class" Elizabeth said grabbing Bella's and Michelle's hand taking off in opposite direction.

"Bella Antonio likes you" Elizabeth said walking in to the math class behind Bella and Michelle. "Yeah, right doesn't care about me" Bella said sitting in her seat starting her warm-up. "He going ask you after school" Michelle said handing her a calculator then grabbing hers sitting down next Bella. "Well I glad this is last class then" Bella said as she went back to her work. Bella start to daydream about Antonio until Michelle snaps her out of it. "Bella you have to describe a polynomial to the class" Michelle said. "A polynomial is exponent that has a degree greater than 4" Bella said so she wouldn't get in trouble. Two more minutes till class is over, Bella thought. _Ding_! Yes, I can't wait for Antonio to ask me, Bella thought as she rushes over to her locker. "Get in there" Bella said as she shoveling her books in book bag." Need help there?" Antonio asked with a goofy grin. "No, I don't" Bella said shutting her locker door, clicking the lock together. "Hey, Bella I have a question" Antonio said. I hope she says yes. "Ok I know you see us as friends but I see more" Antonio said walking along with Bella. "So you're saying" Bella said as she start to blush. "I want us to be a couple, so will you go out with me?" Antonio asked. "Yes, Antonio I will" Bella said. "Oh I got to go, my ride is over there" Bella said as wave to Elizabeth. "Bye, see you tomorrow" Bella said then kiss Antonio on the cheek then walking over to Elizabeth's car. "Bye, Bella see you tomorrow too" Antonio said waving to her. Finally I found my true love, Antonio thought as he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

...


End file.
